The Beginning of a Love Story
by Twelf Bell
Summary: When he was close enough to see exactly what it was, he realized it was not a garbage bag but a person. A young man, to be exact. // This is my version of the umbrella meeting between Ayase and Kanou. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Beginning of a Love Story**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Fanfic:** One-shot**  
Summary: **_When he was close enough to see exactly what it was, he realized it was not a garbage bag but a person. A young man, to be exact._  
**---Pairing:** Ayase/Kanou, yes indeed.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Okane ga Nai. It's too rich to be owned by my poverty ;__;

**A/N:** This is unrelated to the original manga storyline, except the parts in which I took from the manga. This is fiction. And so, my introduction: This is my version of the beginning – when Kanou first met Ayase. Wrote in third person... since I totally cannot write in first person xD

I looked at the Okane ga Nai archive and found that no one wrote about when they met! I was like: "Omg. What a surprise!" and then: "Here's my chance! :O"

But actually... it only showed 24 stories when it said 26 on the series page. Weird, huh. Well, here's mine!

**//;SEi**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Ah. _Yukiya Ayase looked up at the sky which was turning dark with ominous and puffy gray clouds colliding into each other and joining into one large cloud. Drops of salty rain came slowly down and then it became harder. Ayase took out the umbrella he had put in his bag that morning and opened it. _Thankfully, I checked the weather forecast and brought my umbrella with me._ Smiling to himself, he walked out from under the roof of the convenience store he had bought his groceries from, and started home.

As he slowly walked home, he thought about what to eat for dinner. _How about...? No. I don't have the ingredients... _He thought some more while skipping over puddles, not wanting his pants to get wet. _Curry it is then..._ He made his final decision. Being poor was one thing but not eating properly was another. If he didn't eat properly, he would get sick and if the sickness became worse, he would have to pay for the medical bills that he couldn't afford to pay without working hard at his part-time jobs.

He hummed to himself for the rest of the way and when he finally reached his apartment, he noticed a dark figure near the garbage dump of the apartment building. Was it a garbage bag? Ayase neared it because he knew that it was bad to leave a garbage bag outside of the garbage cans or else some random wild animal would come and break it open, making a mess. When he was close enough to see exactly what it was, he realized it was not a garbage bag but a person. A young man, to be exact.

_What's he doing outside of the garbage?_ Surely, the person did not seem to think he was garbage, right? Ayase walked closer and saw that the man was bleeding and bruised. _He's getting wet sitting there..._ Ayase wanted to do something but he couldn't decide what. He looked around to see if anyone could help as well. There was no one around. He sighed to himself and then walked closer.

When he was at least a foot away from where the man was sitting, he held out his umbrella to shield him from getting wet. Then, he spoke. "E-Excuse me... are you alright?"

The man looked up at him. Ayase did not notice the kind of eyes that the man showed due to the rain and the long dark bangs that covered them. The man didn't answer, so he continued, "You look like you're wounded."

Since the man seemed like he was conscious of what was happening though not really since he was just staring at Ayase with indescribable eyes, Ayase smiled to assure the man that he was trying to help. Even though his parents had always told him not to talk to strangers, Ayase felt that this one stranger was different. He didn't understand this feeling of his but it felt warm.

He offered to the silent man to bring him into his house and to take care of his wounds. The man didn't speak, but kept staring. Ayase kept smiling because he knew that silence was a grateful one. The kind of silence that meant that the other was too speechless to say anything in return.

"If you want to, how about it?"

This time, the man replied. Not really with his voice, but with a nod. Ayase grinned and helped the man get up. He lent his shoulder for the other man to lean on as they walked to his apartment. It was getting dark now. As they slowly walked, Ayase thought about inviting the man for dinner because it seemed like not only was the man wounded, it looked like he was hungry as well.

When they were safely inside the small apartment, they took off their shoes and went to the bedroom. Ayase got the man to sit down on the floor across from the bed, while he took his outer garments off. He placed his bag on his bed and was taking off his scarf and coat when he noticed that the man was staring at him. Ayase questioned him: "What's wrong?"

The man didn't reply. Ayase smiled because he knew that the man didn't trust him fully yet. When his coat and scarf was off, he went to get the first-aid kit he had made out of a box with a lid and filled it with everything that was medical-like. A first-aid kit was fair in price, but he felt that making one seemed cheaper.

He got out the wash cloths first and kneeled in front of the man. He began wiping the blood away from the man's face and spoke to the man as he applied the antibiotics and bandages. He introduced himself while not getting a single utter out of the other man's mouth. But when Ayase finished with bandaging up the man's wounds, the man said a single word: "Thanks."

Ayase smiled with joy. It seemed like the man was getting used to him, so Ayase invited him to eat dinner. No words came after that, except gestures. The man nodded and Ayase went to the kitchen to make curry rice. When he finished and came back to the bedroom with two small plates of curry, he put them down on the table that he had brought out before and sat down across the brown-haired man.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ayase tried to start up a conversation. It failed after a while and the silence came back. Then, Ayase told the man to stay for the night because if he moved too much, the wounds would open and without proper aid, he might bleed to death. The man complied and that night, the moon wished with a soft shine in the night sky that tomorrow would be a good day.

And it was. The next morning, Ayase woke up to sunlight beaming through his thin curtains. He sat up immediately and checked to see if the man was still here. Yup, he was. He was sleeping on the futon that Ayase had put beside his bed after dinner the night before, looking very peaceful. Ayase smiled to himself.

He got up and out of bed and to the window. He pushed aside the curtains and opened the window. In came a fresh spring breeze. _What a great morning!_ Suddenly, Ayase heard a groan from behind him. He turned to see the man getting up and rubbing his eyes. The man squinted to see what was happening and his eyes widened when he absorbed in the scene in front of him.

Ayase smiled with sparkling eyes. "Good morning! The rain stopped overnight; isn't that great?"

What came next was unexpected to Ayase. The man chuckled and smiled. What Ayase didn't know was that the man was smiling not because it was sunny, but because he had met an angel and had fallen in love.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** ROFL ROFL xD I'm supposed to be beta-reading right now but I wrote this! XD Sorry _sosise_, apologies... please accept them xD

Well. **Reviews and feedback are always welcome!**  
BTW. Did you ever know that **I accept anonymous reviews**? So even if you don't have an FF acc., you can still review!

_**But if you do have an FF acc.**_ and you ask a question in your review, I would appreciate it if you log in because... you will never get your answer...

And so. I got to get back to beta-reading. Hope you liked my story! :D

**//;SEi**

**Listening To:** (jango) 4Ever – The Veronicas  
_man... everything I write matches with the song I'm listening to xDD_


End file.
